An embarrassing situation
by Chrissy Almasy
Summary: Squall and Rinoa finally 'getting together'... if all goes well, that is! ::Referrence to sex::


"Ready

A/N: I don't own them. As for comments on the story: couldn't resist grin!

"Ready?"

He took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

Rinoa smiled. "Don't worry, Squall. It's not that big a deal. And I'm sure you'll like it."

Squall smiled nervously. Rinoa was the hottest girl he'd ever seen. But her being the one with experience when it came to sex unsettled him. Maybe it was because he knew with whom she had got that experience. 

"Come." She beckoned him to stand in front of her. His tension wasn't doing his erection much good, but the sight of Rinoa sitting on his bed, completely naked, countered most of that. 

He watched as she ripped the small pack open and took out the slimy rubber circle. He had never been interested in sex before he had met her, so he had never really though of getting himself acquainted with condoms. Now was the time he couldn't avoid it, though. He swallowed as she placed the thing on his cock and started to role it down. 

But she didn't get far. Her soothing smile transformed into one that showed increasing determination as she tried time after time to get it to slide past the head. Squall yelped.

"Too tight! Too tight!"

Rinoa arched her brows, but removed the condom. "What do you mean, 'too tight'? These things are supposed to be 'one size fits all'!"

"Well, it definitely doesn't fit me!"

"You're claustrophobic," she bit, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not, and neither is he!" Squall retorted. "That thing's just too small!"

Rinoa sighed, tossing the half-opened condom over her shoulder into the bin. Her brow knitted in a thoughtful frown. "I'm trying to think how we did it last year…"

"Seifer?" Squall spoke the name of his rival with suitable hatred.

"Yeah, he didn't seem to have any trouble at all."

Squall's eyes brightened.

"Then of course," Rinoa continued, "I do seem to recall the box he had bough were 'extra large'."

Squall's mood plummeted again. Then he grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "Be right back," he told her.

knockknock

Cursing Raijin for not being able to remember such a simple message as bringing back overdue library books, Seifer yanked the door open, sure of who he'd find. He was wrong.

"…Squall? What are you doing here? Half-dressed, too!"

"Condoms," Squall ordered, glaring at his rival without revealing he had caught him off guard.

Seifer blinked. "Condoms? Squall, I'm not like that!"

"There're not for you, idiot!"

Seifer paled slightly. "And I'm definitely not into that! I'm a ladies man!"

Squall sighed in exasperation. "They're for me and Rinoa, you moron. Now gimme some of yours."

"Forgot to buy them yourself?" Seifer grinned widely as he grabbed a full pack from his pocket.

Squall snatched them and stuffed them in his own pocket. "Nah," he answered without wondering why Seifer would have a full pack at the ready like that. "But Rinny said you might have a size that fits me, too."

As Squall ran off in the direction of his own room, Seifer's competitive macho mind wasn't sure if he liked this particular bit of information. 

An hour later, Rinoa neatly tied a knot in the well-filled condom while Squall lay back on the bed.

"You're right, Rinny. That was great."

She purred happily. "I must admit you're great for your first time 'round. I didn't know it could be this good."

Squall was drowsy, but not too tired to understand what she had just said. Which reminded him of something… Again he hopped into his pants and rushed out with a short 'Be right back.'

Within five minutes, he had returned, wearing an 'extra large' smile on his face.

"Where've you been?"

"Oh, just getting back on years and years of having to listen to a certain person bragging."

~flashback to five minutes before~

knockknock

Still brooding over the situation that had presented itself an hour ago, Seifer wasn't too happy -is he ever- when he opened the door. To his surprise, he found a very flustered looking Squall on the other side.

"Eh, have you got any other ones?" the younger boy inquired, pressing the opened box of condoms in Seifer's hand. "We tried for over an hour, but they don't fit either.

Seifer's face displayed his usually cocky smirk. "These too big for ya, kid?"

"No, still too small."

Squall winced when the door was slammed in his face. However, he had got one short but good look at the dismal look on Seifer's face. He went back to Rinoa, his grin spreading wider at every step he took. Man, this was even better than sex!


End file.
